Attack of the Nightmare Cat
Attack of the Nightmare Cat (also known as Night of the Killer Cat in Australia) is an American/British live action/animated crossover musical family comedy movie produced feature film by 20th Century Fox. Summary A kid named Allias gets attacked by a feline and an ursine, and Allias turns into a Nightmare Cat, will he ever stop the curse? Cast *Allias Salmon as himself, the main protagonist of the film. He is cursed to turn into a Nightmare Cat at midnight. *Hayden Panettiere as Brooklyn Salmon, a girl and Allias' daughter. *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and one of Allias' friends. *Denis Leary as Diego, a smilodon *John Hurt as Ryan Burke, a monster hunter and the main antagonist *Grey Griffin as Jackie Lynn Thomas, Allias' wife. *Common as Agothar, a calm and laidback African lion who and one of Allias' friends. He likes cookie fudge chowder with a side of roadkill. *Jim Cummings as Robarb, an intelligent tapir and one of Allias' friends. *Cummings also provides Ryan Burke's singing voice and Reverend Malders. *Eddie Murphy as Bear, a wise-cracking comedic black cat and Allias' pet. *Hurt also voices Escobar, an old dog who is wise, serious and caring. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Masterbeach, an elephant seal who is sleepy, caring and calm. He speaks in a deep gravelly voice. *Frank Welker as Blossom and other animal sounds Trivia *Originally, Brooklyn was going to be a nerdy boy called Reggie, but the directors rejected the idea and went to make Reggie a beautiful girl called Brooklyn. * Gwen and Trent were from Total Drama Island. *The Nightmare Cat's roar was a mix of roars of The Slasher Cat from Family Guy : Quest For Stuff, Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon, a lion,a tiger, a leopard, a puma, a bear and Tyrannosaurus rex. *Nightmare Cat's snarl and growl was a mix of an elephant, a lion, leopard and a tiger. *The Nightmare Cat was originally going to be the main antagonist, but they changed it to Ryan as the main antagonist. *Originally, they were have Brooklyn Salmon killed off, when younger test audiences saw this, they burst into tears, and so the directors decided to let Brooklyn live. Trailer *Narrator : And now... *(Claws come out) *Narrator : From the creators of Bailey and Megan. *(Tiger growl) *(Allias opens the door happily) *Allias : Surprise! *Narrator : Get ready for the funniest and scariest movie ever. *Gwen : Trent, There's a dangerous creature out there. *Trent : You mean the big rabid predatory cat that's been killing people? *(Nightmare Cat roars) *Narrator : Get ready for some scares.... *(Nightmare Cat kills Trent and Gwen) *Narrator : and laughs. *Allias : I'd laugh that milk would come out of my nose. *(Allias laughs and milk shoots out of his nose) *Narrator : Attack of the Nightmare Cat. *(Nightmare Cat roars) *Narrator : Coming to Cinemas Halloween 2015. Gwen and Trent die *(Make-out point, Monday, 8pm, Trent and Gwen were kissing) *Trent : Gwen, someday i will take you to Hollywood. *Gwen : Is that all you're going to say? Are you even listening what's happening on the radio? *Radio : A dead little girl was founded in the woods of British America clawed beyond the belief. *Gwen : (''scared) ''You see there Trent? There's a dangerous creature out there! *Trent : Oh what, You mean the giant vicious carnivorous cat that been scratching people and devouring them to death? I don't believe it exist Gwen. Now let's kiss. *(Someone screaming) *Gwen : Do you hear that? Someone's screaming. *Trent : Can you calm down we're the only Total Drama characters on Earth and.... *(Nightmare Cat appears and Trent and Gwen gasp) *Nightmare Cat : Roar! Allias' apology * Saving Brooklyn/Final Battle/Ryan's Death Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:2D animation Category:Traditional animated Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:2015 films